


Can I see you in my office?

by IkeaChickenCutlets



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, Dreams, Eating out, Emily is really loud, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fantasizing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Moaning, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Paris, Screaming, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkeaChickenCutlets/pseuds/IkeaChickenCutlets
Summary: Emily has a thing for Hotch, and lucky for her, he figures it out.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 35





	Can I see you in my office?

Emily always had a thing for Hotch, but she never let herself think about it. He was married, they had a case, it was unprofessional. But when she was in Paris, away from the team, she let herself think. Some nights she would pull out her vibrator and close her eyes, imagining that it was him sliding between her legs. She let herself fantasize because she never knew if she would see anyone from the team again. It all seemed completely harmless at the time. Little did she know that she would be returning so soon.

When she walked into that room, coming back from the dead, she tried to focus on the other people welcoming her back. But every time she looked at him, her thoughts would migrate. She forced herself to pay attention to the hearing, to getting the team back together. And it worked for the time being, until everyone went home for the night. As she crawled into bed, exhausted, she told herself she couldn’t think about him like that anymore. It was highly inappropriate now that she was back. But as she drifted into sleep, she found that she couldn’t quite control it.

Her fantasy overtook her dreams, as she pulled him towards her by his tie and kissed him passionately. She shoved him down onto the bed, and freed herself of her clothes. He sat up, moving to do the same, but she pushed him down again. She climbed on top of him, sitting on his face. He sucked at her clit and pushed his tongue into her, causing her to moan in pleasure. She rode his face, encouraging him to move faster, and he took the hint. She screamed his name as she came, falling next to him on the bed. But then she woke up, panties soaked, and filled with even more desire.

When she would look at him at work, she couldn’t keep from remembering what he did to her in that dream. Even as the team went over their case, she found her eyes examining at his lips, wanting his tongue to actually be in her. And then she glanced down, wondering how big he was and how good it would feel for him to fill her up. She could feel her panties starting to get wet again. She wanted to focus on the case, but she saw him glance over at her with his piercing eyes. Oh god, does he know? He can’t know, right?

The day was over, and she planned to go home and take care of this herself, again. She knew she needed to be careful, if he found out the way she thought of him, how unfocused he made her, she could get transferred. But as she grabbed her things to leave, she heard an office door open. “Prentiss..” he said sternly, “can I see you in my office?” As she put her things back down and walked to his office, she worried, but settled to the idea that he just needed to talk about her return to work.

“What do you need, Sir?” She asked as she entered his office. “Close the door,” he instructed. She did as he asked, and he got up from his desk to close the blinds. “What are you doing Sir?” She asked him. “I’m a damn good profiler, Prentiss, and I can tell when one of my agents is distracted.”  
“Sir, I can explain, I-“ He cut her off by moving in closer to her, trapping her between himself and a wall. “Like I said, I’m a damn good profiler. You don’t need to explain. I’ve always suspected, but today, your eyes said enough. So tell me, Agent Prentiss, how badly do you want me?”

That question alone was enough to send a shock through her core. He knew, and the thing that she had wanted for years was finally about to happen. She looked into his eyes, and grabbed him by the tie, pulling him to her, just like she had dreamt of. She kissed him lightly at first, but he kissed back harder, his tongue asking for permission to enter her mouth. She let him in, and met the speed of his mouth with her own. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head without breaking the kiss. He ripped off her shirt with his free hand and she let out a gasp. He moved his lips down, kissing and sucking on her perfect tits, still in her black bra. “You’re mine,” he growled as he left a hickey. “Oh god, please fuck me, Sir” she replied, coming undone under his touch. He moved them to his desk, undoing his tie and binding her hands behind her back with it. He rolled his sleeves up and then bent her over his desk, pulling off her pants to reveal an already wet thong that matched her bra. “I knew it,” he said, noticing how soaked she was before pulling her panties off completely. He got onto his knees, and pulled her closer to him by the hips. She moaned as soon as she felt his tongue on her. He pushed his tongue into her, delicately licking at her walls. He found her clit with his fingers, rubbing at it and flicking it. “Oh, Hotch,” she moaned loudly, causing him to move his tongue and fingers faster. “Oh yes, fuck, oh god,” she moaned and screamed as she came on his face. As she tried to catch her breath, he undid his pants and thrust into her unexpectedly. She moaned again and he picked up the pace, slamming his whole cock into her. “Oh god, you’re so big” she said breathlessly. He pulled out all the way and teased her entrance before slamming in again. He thrusted quickly until she came again, screaming his name. He pulled out and flipped her over, putting his cock into her mouth before coming. “Swallow like a good girl,” he said before slapping her in the face with his dick. She did as she was told. 

He untied her hands and they both picked up their clothes and got dressed. “Is that what you’ve been thinking about all day?” He said with a smirk before they left the office. She just smiled at him and walked out with a slight limp in her step. As she went to collect her things, she was met by JJ. “Emily, I hope you know... you’re really not quiet,” she laughed at seeing her face turn red with embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first criminal minds fic but I ship these two really hard so let me know what you think!


End file.
